


Peace And Quiet

by Cat2000



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series How I Met Your Mother and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Ted and Tracy are trying to enjoy their wedding night, but keep getting interrupted
Relationships: Tracy McConnell/Ted Mosby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Peace And Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for the entire series; some sexual situations; AU from the ‘original’ ending of How I Met Your Mother
> 
> Pairing: Ted Mosby/Tracy McConnell
> 
> Author’s Note: As indicated above, this fic goes by the alternate ending of How I Met Your Mother and not the one where Ted ends up with Robin

“We’ve finally got some alone time, Mrs. Mosby.” Ted grinned and wrapped his arms around Tracy, drawing her in to kiss her. “I thought this day might never come,” he admitted, thinking back over how long it had taken him to find the _perfect_ woman for him. And just how many near-misses he’d had to go through; how many women he’d thought might be the one.

Tracy smiled, but put one hand on his chest and gave a gentle push; just enough to encourage him to take a step back. “I wanted to talk to you about that,” she said. “What do you think about me keeping my last name? Becoming Mrs. Tracy McConnell-Mosby.”

Ted frowned at those words. “I thought you were going to just be Tracy Mosby.”

“And I will be. But Tracy McConnell-Mosby.” She moved back into his arms and kissed him, sliding her arms around his waist.

Ted let himself think about it as he embraced his new wife. Tracy was his fantasy come true, but she was her own person too. And the more he thought about it, the more he realised he was okay with her idea. _More_ than okay. It wasn’t a hardship to think about her as Tracy McConnell-Mosby. “Yeah. Okay,” he commented. He stepped back from her, but took her hand and led her over to the bed.

The white bedsheets were covered with red rose petals that stood out vividly. Ted reached out and brushed his fingers over the soft petals, then swept them to one side to give them enough space to lay down. And he pulled Tracy down onto the bed with him. He stroked his fingers through her dark hair and kissed her, then rolled over so that he was on top of her. He ran a hand up her thigh.

Tracy gasped, but it wasn’t a gasp of desire and Ted pulled back to look into her face, seeing it was scrunched up in pain. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s really uncomfortable.” Tracy squirmed and then rolled away from Ted, pulling the sheets back.

“How did _that_ get in there?” Ted stared at the clothes hanger that had been left behind.

“I don’t know.” She picked it up between thumb and forefinger and dropped it onto the carpet next to the bed. Then, she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss that he returned, cupping her face in both hands.

There was a knock on the door.

“Damn it.” He pulled back from the kiss and let his head drop gently against her shoulder. “You think we could just ignore that?”

“Maybe it’s someone who’s been locked out.” She slid her arms around his waist and clasped him close. “You should probably answer that.”

“It’s not our problem if someone’s been locked out.” He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and her cheeks. Kissed her eyelids when she closed her eyes in response to the light kisses.

The knock came again.

He sighed and pulled back, running his thumb over her bottom lip. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Where would I go?” She leaned back and smiled, spreading her white skirt out over the rose petals and letting her legs part. She tipped her head back and shot him a look from beneath lowered lashes. “Hurry back.”

Ted took a deep breath, the sight of his wife in that position sending a jolt of arousal straight through him. He walked away from her and towards the door, pulling it open.

“Room service!” A man wearing the red uniform of the hotel was standing outside the door. He was holding onto a cart which had a bottle of champagne settled in a bucket of ice. “Courtesy of a Mr. Barney Stinson,” he continued.

“Thanks.” Bemused, Ted took the bucket with the champagne and the two flutes and card that the worker handed him and then closed the door, walking over to Tracy. “Barney sent champagne to the room.”

“That was sweet of him.” Tracy sat back and patted the bed next to her.

“Yeah. His timing could have been better, though.” He looked at the card and snorted softly, shaking his head, “Told me to call him if I need any advice.”

“You’d better _not_ be calling him.” She took the flutes from him and the bottle of champagne, then uncorked it and poured them out each a glass. She handed one to him and then tilted her own flute towards his. “To married life.”

“To married life.” He clinked his flute against hers and drank. The bubbles sparkled all the way down his throat to his stomach and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips and then kissing the side of her neck. He took the flute from her hand and bore her down onto the bed. He pulled the top of her dress to one side and began to trail kisses along her throat and down her neck.

Her own hands went to his pants and she unbuckled and tugged them down, then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it free. As he kissed her chest and stroked her breasts, she ran her hands down his back and kissed the side of his neck.

“Oh, oh, oh, yes! Harder, harder, _harder_!”

The words came from the other side of the wall and Ted slumped over his new wife with a quiet groan and then a sigh. “Who knew the walls were so thin?”

“Maybe they’re not thin,” she suggested. “Maybe that couple’s really _just that loud_.”

“I hope so,” he muttered. “I don’t want to think about the people on the _other_ side hearing screams and moans.”

She laughed, looking up at him with bright eyes, and kissed the corner of his mouth. “And who do you expect those sounds to come from?”

“Well, I _was_ thinking they might come from you. But now that you’ve said that, I think they’ll be coming from _both_ of us.” He began to pull her dress free, finally getting access to every available inch of her bare skin.

It wasn’t easy, but he finally managed to tune out the cries and groans from the other room. Very soon, both of them were naked and kissing hard and passionately, almost feverishly. He gently nipped one shoulder and then kissed his way down her chest, using one hand to spread her legs further apart.

And then the phone in the room rang.

Ted groaned loudly and rested his forehead against hers. “You think we can just ignore that and get on with enjoying our wedding night?”

“We can.” She kissed him and then shuffled out from under him, reaching out and closing her fingers around the receiver. “But you’d feel guilty if we _didn’t_ respond.” She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. “Tracy McConnell-Mosby speaking.”

Ted grinned as she introduced herself with her new last name, but then his smile faded as she said, “Yes, Barney, we did get your welcome gift.”

Ted held out his hand to her. “Give me the phone.”

“It’s late and we want to enjoy our wedding night,” she said firmly, leaning across the bed so that he couldn’t get the phone. “We’ve had too many interruptions so far tonight. Go to sleep.” She put the phone down and then rolled over to look at Ted, grinning at him. “Where were we?”

“Trying to enjoy our wedding night.” He crawled over to her and kissed her, then pulled her back firmly onto the bed and in his arms. “And I really hope we won’t get interrupted again.”

** The End **


End file.
